Addicted
by Alleh
Summary: Demyx thought all needed was Axel. But his newfound hatred for Roxas brings up more feelings than he wanted...Songfic to Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. AxelRoxas, DemyxAxel, DemyxRoxas


OK, first off, I do not claim to own or to have written these lyrics. They're made by all those spiffy people associated with Kelly Clarkson and whatnot. I also don't own the KH characters, etc etc.

I'm not really that big of a Demyx/anybody fan. Except for friendship with Axel. That's totally canon. :O But I liked this idea...

_

* * *

It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

Demyx stared at the simple picture of the three. Him, Axel, and Roxas. _Roxas._ _That damn kid,_ he thought. He was never truly comfortable around him. He always made his "heart" beat faster, his mind race. Ever since he had come to the Organization, things hadn't been the same with Axel. Their friendship was slowly disappearing, while the friendship with Roxas was growing every day.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, dude?"

"Axel, he's just a kid! That's…lame!"

"What, are you jealous?"

_And I know I let you _

_Have all the power_

_It's like the only company is I seek _

_Is misery all around_

So Demyx had pushed Roxas away. He was cold to him, except for when Axel was around, and when he was, Demyx always tried not to speak to the boy.

He had nothing to say. Why fight a battle you've already lost?

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

Demyx was slowly losing a hold of his emotions. Without Axel, he was forgetting what it felt like to be happy. It seemed like all he could think about now was how he could rid himself of Roxas. _Roxas._

_And I know I let you_

_Have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna _

_Quit you over time_

A strained gasp clawed its way up his throat.

Had Roxas become his new obsession?

Had Roxas taken the place where Axel had once been?

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thought, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me…_

It was late at night. Demyx glanced over at the empty bed across the room. Once again, Axel was somewhere with Roxas. Once again, he was left to another night of loneliness. How long would this go on?

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost _

_That's haunting me_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Demyx screamed to cold air. The outburst brought an icy chill over his body. He got up out of bed, glancing out the window. That was a mistake.

Below in moonlit courtyard were Axel and Roxas, casually walking and chatting. Like old friends.

Where he had once been.

_And I know these voices in_

_My head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

_Roxas._ It was all his fault. He shifted far away from the glaring moonlight, sliding down into dark shadows plastered on the wall.

Why was he thinking of him so much?

It wasn't Roxas he wanted. Demyx wanted Axel. Roxas was taking that from him. Roxas needed to disappear. Then, everything would be back to normal. Then, he could be happy.

Or could he?

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thought, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me…_

Some time later Axel returned to the room. The eerie black shadows of midnight were now replaced by deep, sorrowful purples of an early sunrise.

"Demyx?"

Suddenly, a forceful slam pushed Axel back into the closed door.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

"…Demyx…what are you-----"

Silent tears poured down Demyx's face. He shook with sobs, staring deep into Axel's eyes. Searching.

Sorrowful lips pressed strongly onto Axel's. Searching.

Searching for the answer.

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

But it wasn't there.

"Roxas…" The name came tumbling out through strained sobs and shook his mind, body, and soul. Cradling arms reached out to hold him, but Demyx tore them away and ran from the room.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me…_

_It's like I'm not me…_


End file.
